Puzzle Dungeon
This dungeon quickly teaches adventurers the controls and basics of dungeoneering. Monsters and items encountered in this dungeon are not added to their respective encyclopedias. You cannot tame defeated monsters in this dungeon. Details Walkthrough You are able to immediately teleport to any previously cleared dungeon floor upon entering. Items are not kept from floor to floor. You will get instructions before beginning only on certain floors. Rewards are given every 5 floors on their first clear. Floor 1 Walk to the exit using arrow keys. Floor 2 Walk to the exit using diagonal arrow keys. Floor 3 Pick up the Flame Potion and throw it at the monster. Floor 4 Pick up the Swap Wand and cast it in the direction of the first monster. Take at most one step to the right and throw the Swap Wand at the second monster from afar. Head towards the exit immediately after swapping. Floor 5 Pick up the arrows and equip. Shoot them at the monster from afar. Reward * Iron Arrow (10) Floor 6 Step just in the range of the sleeping monster so that it wakes up. Turn on DASH and go back into the tunnel on your left then go down and around back to the exit. The monster should chase you around the roundabout and not be able to catch up. Floor 7 Pick up the Mind's Eye Potion and drink it. Walk up onto the first Arrow Trap. Use STEP until at full HP. Continue past the second Arrow Trap and to the exit. Floor 8 Pick up the Mind's Eye Potion and drink it. Use DASH, evade the monster, and go to the exit. Floor 9 Pick up the Leadfoot Wand and cast it on the monster from as far as you can. Turn on DASH and run in diagonals to the exit. Floor 10 Pick up the Mind's Eye Potion and drink it to avoid the trap. Pick up the Swap Wand. Follow the instructions for the usage of the center button and face the monster. Cast the swap on the monster. Reward * Level Up Potion (1) Floor 11 Walk using only diagonal arrow keys to the exit as archer-type monsters can only shoot when the player is straight ahead. Floor 12 Pick up a Sleep Potion. Lure the monster off the exit. Throw the potion at the monster and head to the exit. Floor 13 Pick up and use the Mind's Eye Potion. Lure the monsters to the Mine Trap and step on it to explode them. Floor 14 Pick up the Warp Wand. Cast it towards the monster and exit. Floor 15 Pick up and use Mind's Eye Potion. Pick up the Flame Potion and throw at the Ghouly. Pick up the Ghouly Crystal. Walk towards the exit where the other monsters are. Use the Ghouly Crystal and exit. Reward * Warp Wand5 (1) Floor 16 Pick up the Scan Scroll and read it. Head to the right where there is only one Goop monster and defeat it. Walk up towards the exit. Floor 17 Use the center button to face the direction of the center monster without taking a step. Click on the Backpack and press the green "Search" button. Cast the Seal Wand and head towards the exit. Floor 18 Pick up the Flame Wand and use it on the monster until defeated. Pick up the Wuxpin Crystal and use it when when standing next to the monster near the exit. Floor 19 Pick up the Scan Scroll. Walk to the center of the dungeon space to the left and read the scroll. To avoid all the monsters, walk all the way up and then all the way to the left, where the exit is. Floor 20 Pick up and use the Invincible Potion. Walk to the exit. Reward * Flame Wand5 (1)Category:Dungeons